warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ania-Anga
Ania-Anga is one of the oldest Forge-Worlds in the Imperium and currently is considered one of the most valuable planets in the Segmentum Tempestus, approached only by the Hive-World Krieg. Such is it's importance that the sheer defenses throughout the system approach Cadia and Holy Terra itself. Unlike Mars and Lucius Ania-Anga produces no Tanks and very few lasrifles. The closest thing it produces to Titans is Knights for the Knight World Maxhillain, and that is considered one of the planets lesser functions. Ania-Anga produces something far more valuable than even the mighty Idols of the Omnisiah. It remains one of the few Forge-Worlds still capable of producing the Imperium's mighty vessels, from Frigates to Battleships with remarkable frequency as well as repair such vast machines. Considered an Invaluable resource for most if not all of the factions within the Imperium, from the Imperial Navy, to the Inquisition, it is constantly guarded from any possible attack. Founding The first origins of Ania-Anga go back to the Age of Strife. Through some unknown means the planets human population managed to survive the uprising of the men of iron far better than most. When the Adeptus Mechanicus discovered it during the height of the Great Crusade they were quick to claim it, as well as it's many STC fragments. Later Ania-Anga proved to be far enough away from most of the fighting of the Horus Heresy than they were almost entirely unaffected by the Schism of Mars. The only noticeable effect was that the leaders of Ania-Anga lost trust in most of the rest of the Adeptus Mechanicus, this mistrust only deepened with the disappearance of the Primarchs. Production Given the vast resource requirements for the production of these ships, the planet is fed resources from multiple sectors, as well as by it's scavenger fleets that retrieve what materials they can from the aftermath of navel battles. On the planets surface the raw material are refined and sent up to the vast Orbital Foundries around the planet. In these immense space stations the materials are shaped and assembled to construct the Ships that comprise the Imperial Navy. Stations * Assembler Station Alpha- 'Considered the most important of the Stations, Alpha station is where Battleships are assembled. Vast at over 15 km wide the station commonly produces Battleships of the Apocalypse, Emperor, Nemesis, and Oberon class Battleships depending on what was required. After 572.M40 when a number of STCs were recovered by an Exploritor Fleet the Alpha station has received the approval of the Fabricator Locum to begin designing a new class of Battle-ship. Each Battleship will take from 20-60 standard years depending on available resources. * '''Assembler Stations Beta & Gamma-' Roughly the same size as station Alpha, Beta and Gamma are used to repair Damaged battleships. * 'Assembler Stations Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, & Eta-' These 4 stations are smaller than the largest 3, about 11 km wide. In these Strike Cruisers (Delta), Battle Cruisers (Epsilon), Cruisers (Zeta), and Light Cruisers (Eta) are made to the requirements of the Imperial Navy and Adeptus Astartes. As of 572.M40 they have also began to fit more advanced weaponry to the cruisers and are rumored to be devising new styles of these vessels. * 'Assembler Stations Theta, Iota, & Kappa-' These three stations serve as the repair facilities for cruisers. * 'Assembler Stations Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, & Rho-' Most numerous of the Orbital Foundries they vary widely in size and produce everything from escort crafts to transports. * 'Assembler Station Sigma-' Produces requests from Space Marine Chapters. Produced parts for the Abyss Gazer's Unchanging Fortress. As well as modifying Battleship frames to make Battle-Barges. * 'Assembler Station Omega-' Most of the Imperium doesn't know what this station produces. This is where research bordering on Heretical is done under absolute secrecy. Most recently they have started to work with the Ashen Thanes Space Marine chapter in studying Tau Technology. Only the Fabricator and currently Ashen Thanes Tech marines and artificers are allowed to visit. In order to avoid being declared Hereteks the Station can be self-destructed remotely if the Adeptus Mechanicus investigates too closely. The only known type of ship to come out of Station Omega is the Conqueror class Carrier. Planetside On the surface of the planet itself the raw material brought in are refined to usable resources. Also on the Planet's surface are several foundries for weapons and armor for the Imperial Guard. Recently they have started producing Flak armor utilizing lamination with a lightweight heat defusing material. Testing has proved that it significantly improved the armors durability against heat based weapons. Currently they are looking into applying the same process to Carapace armor and Power Armor. Other foundries are focused around producing and maintaining the Knights used by Knight World Maxhillain, particularly Crusader and Castellan. The remaining planet side foundries are used to produce power weapons for the Ashen Thanes chapter in return for the right to mine several planets in their system for resources. What land isn't covered by the Foundries is used for Planetary defenses. from Planetary Void shields, to Missile silos, to massive anti-starship lasers. Unique weapons * 'Scatter Torpedo-' The Scatter Torpedo breaks up into a dozen smaller missiles, this results in a weaker payload per missile, but guaranteed impacts when fired en mass. More advanced ships such as battleships can designate targets for each missile to target, turning them into effective anti-fleet weapons. * 'Auto-Macro cannons- '''A Smaller Variation of the standard Battleship Macro Cannon, It utilizes advanced and powerful Auto-loader to load the massive man-sized shells, reducing the need for the excessive number of crew members to load them. * '''Plasma Horizon cannon- '''A unique weapon designed to use magnetic linear acceleration to fire a small but powerful plasma missile at extremely high speed, making it essentially a smaller, turret based, nova cannon. Having an extremely high effective range, it is somewhat lacking in power against void-shields, but it excels against unshielded targets like Tyranid bio-ships and Ork Roks. Currently only mounted on ''Lightning-class Frigates Unique Ships * ''Balefire-class'' Destroyer-''' Introduced in M39 the Balefire Destroyer is intended to serve as a replacement for the older Cobra-class ''destroyer. Slightly larger but just as fast it sports a total of 8 torpedo tubes with a pair of Auto-Macro cannons (1 on each side). Typically operating squads of 3-5, a skilled captain can unleash a devastating barrage before escaping, even destroying battleships in a good strike. * 'Lightning-class ''Heavy Frigate- '''A Heavy Frigate specializing in long range support, it utilizes the Plasma Horizon cannon as its mainstay weapon. Operating in 4 ship squads they stay away from the main fighting, using their long-ranged weapons to pick off enemy scouts, and shielded ships. In the 42nd millennium they have earned a reputation as a excellent counter to Tyranid fleets. * 'Ania-class ''Cruiser- '''The most common vessel to come out of the Ania-Anga shipyards the ''Ania-class cruiser relies upon it's large load-out of Auto-Macro cannons and Torpedo's to out fire it's foes. Using Scatter Torpedoes it can provide an astonishing amount of fire support to any fleet. While slower than most ships of its class it's sheer amount of fire power makes it a popular addition to any fleet. * '''Conqueror-class Carrier- 'Designed to carry entire armies, the ''Conqueror is designed to carry well over 1,000,000 imperial soldiers as well as having 5 decks capable of holding several hundred vehicles each. It is the largest Transport in the Imperial Guard, relying on escort craft to protect it from other void-craft. Each of these craft take nearly a century to construct and have only a light armament, meaning there are only a few in existence. Those in service often act as the flag-ship of their fleets. Return of the Primarch With the return of the Primarch Roboute Gulliman, the Adeptus Mechanicus of Ania-Anga have been hard pressed to provide the Fleets needed for his new Primaris Space Marines. With Millennia old knowledge, Gulliman guided the forces of the Forge World to a set of previously unknown STCs that he had learned about shortly before being interred into stasis. With them the Mechanicus of Ania-Anga hope to produce better ships and weapons than ever before and have already begun designing a new class of Battleship, with the Fabricator General's permission.Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge Worlds Category:Worlds